5 Objects Why I Love You
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Gray and Juvia's love described in 5 objects. Can you guess what those are? (One-Shot) (For Gruvia Day)


**Good afternoon, people.**

 **I know, I know, I was supposed to post Unforgivable. And I will. **

**But after learning that today is apparently Gruvia Day, I couldn't not to anything for them.**

 **So here I come with yet another story. At least this one's pretty short and happy (mostly).**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There were a few objects that always reminded Gray of her and everytime he would see them, different emotions would overwhelm him. Specially when she wasn't there, they could cause him to miss her more than ever.

* * *

 **1-Umbrella.**

This one as obvious. It reminded him of the rain and how he had chased it away.

Whenever he saw a girl using it, he'd remember that first fight against Juvia and this always brought a bittersweet smile to his face.

They had been enemies then, yet she had treated him so differently from other Phantom Lord members. Gentle, caring, protective and most of all, unsure.

Looking back now, he realised how unwilling she had been to fight him. Knowing that it was because she had fallen in love with him always made his heart swell.

From the very first moment their eyes had met, before they even spoke to each other, she had somehow known.

How was it possible? How could someone fall in love so quickly and suddenly?

Whenever he voiced these questions, Juvia would simply smile and tell him it was fate. They were always meant to find each other, she would repeat.

While at first Gray had found the notion ridiculous and impossible, he couldn't deny that it sure felt that way now.

Though he'd never admit it, he liked the idea that meeting her was his destiny.

* * *

 **2-Crown**

He wasn't sure why the object resembled her. She was, after all, no princess. She didn't even wear one frequently, unlike Erza.

However, he guessed it must be because of that night when they roleplayed as royals during the Fantasia Parade.

Gray remembered thinking to himself that she looked absolutely beautiful in that gown with the crown adorning her hair, though he never actually told her that.

He had been an idiot then, clueless about girls and love. It sometimes surprised him how much he had changed over time, but he was grateful for it.

Juvia made him a better version of himself, one that wasn't as closed off and scared of feelings. She brought light into his life, which ironically was exactly what she said about him.

They were two halves of the same broken heart and in the rare moments that he'd reflect upon their romance, Gray would always think about that night and how good it had felt to play pretend.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine their lives as a prince and a princess, and it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

 **3-Hat**

She always wore them, for some reason. It was hard to find her without one and, while others found them unfashionable and hideous, Gray actually liked it.

It was like her trademark, or symbol. Something that he'd always associate with her and no one else.

Though she never managed to convince him to wear them, Gray secretly fantasised about the two of them wearing matching hats.

He didn't even know where this cheesiness had come from, but figured it must be after watching Alzack and Bisca purchase it.

He remembered how happy the couple had looked while trying on the hats and he had wished him and Juvia could be just as carefree.

That wasn't possible back then, though, because they weren't doing so great after he had left her to join Avatar.

* * *

 **4-Bracelet**

It wasn't always that this reminded him of Juvia, but when they were pink, she'd be the first thing in his mind.

He remembered back on Tenrou Island when a strange bracelet had suddenly appeared on his arm.

All the emotions it brought only served to confuse and overwhelm him, enabling him to pursue Ultear like he had planned.

Gray recalled the immense warmth that nearly made him drop to his knees. It had reminded him of Ur and he had hated it. Had prayed for it to go away because the memories had been still too painful.

But it hadn't and soon enough he realised what it meant. _Love_. A feeling which had become unknown to him and he'd wondered where it had come from.

Besides love, the bracelet had brought anger, frustration, pain. Then _fear_. That's when he knew that those feelings weren't coming from him, because he wasn't scared.

That is, until dread filled him to the point of suffocation.

Gray knew something must be terribly wrong. As his mind tried to work out where it had come from, he felt fear like never before.

It was terrifying how such a simple object could bring so many emotions, but such was the power of Grimore Heart.

After figuring out that the bracelet was probably their doing, he knew that he was in for a though battle.

* * *

 **5-Scarf**

He'd never forget the day Juvia had turned his world upside down. Sure, their first encounter has caused him to put many things into perspective, but the moment she truly began to change him was on the anniversary of Ur's death.

He would never forgive himself for being so rude to her, but she understood. Upon learning how hard the day was, she had later apologised for smothering him with her happiness.

He wished she hadn't. It were her words and, later, her present that made it much more bearable.

With one simple gift, she had turned his sad memories into happier ones and changed the way he thought about Ur.

It was because of her that he finally forgave himself for the death of his master and the weight he'd carried for years was lifted.

Gray was incredibly thankful. Even if he never told her so directly, the scarf she gave him that day was the best gift he'd ever gotten.

* * *

 **Happy Gruvia Day!**


End file.
